


My body keeps on telling you yes.

by Iamamaterialgirl777



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, F/M, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Oral, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamamaterialgirl777/pseuds/Iamamaterialgirl777
Summary: Levi and you had been lovers for some time, and when being caught mid-session, you both come to realize a certain blue eyed commander wants some too.





	My body keeps on telling you yes.

You and Levi had been lovers for long enough that things like jealousy were never a big issue. Of course, it also was a fact that you two were loyal to each other above all else. But that doesn’t mean you both couldn’t “expand” your sex lives some. And the commander had seen the way his two soldiers got along, how they stole longing glances at each other from afar. The steamy touches leading to happy endings, he knew about it all. So it was almost no surprise when you were both interrupted mid-session one morning by his large presence.  
“C-Commander!” It was almost funny, how even in a state like this you would still try to salute to him. Putting your right arm over your only covered with a blanket breasts. You could sware that you saw the look of amusement wash over his face at your predicament.  
“My my, and what do we have here?” He asked in his deep voice, smirk clear on his face. You looked over at Levi who was even in a state of disarray for a bit.  
“Get out Erwin, can’t you see we’re busy?” Levi asked, irratated. Erwin would never dream of not allowing his soldiers to fraternize like this; they could very well die any day and who was he to take away and comfort they could provide for each other? But yet he also knew the immense power he still had over the both of you, and he got a truly sinful idea popping into his head.  
“Both of you, in my office, as soon as you are presentable.” He turned and walked out, chuckling softly to himself as he walked back to his combined office and room. Both you and Levi quickly got ready, embarrassment surging through your veins. You didn’t even know what to say to Levi. What if he said you were not to be with each other any more? Or worse yet, transfer you to another legion? You shook the dark thoughts out of your head and followed Levi to Commander Smiths office.  
“State your name and business.” His loud voice boomed from within the doors. You looked at Levi almost desperately and he looked at you almost pitifully.  
“Corporal Levi and (Y/N) sir.” Levi said and you gently touched his hand as you both walked in. Erwin sat in his large chair looking pleased, head resting on his palm as he looked you both over.  
“I’m glad to see you both arrived swiftly. Now, I have some things I need to talk with you both about.” You felt grave as he said these things, truly he was taking your Levi away from you. You nodded and looked into his blue calculating eyes. They were almost cold, but not quite, not yet anyways.  
“As my soldiers, it is my job to make sure you are both as safe and uninsured as possible. I want you both to demonstrate your private doings, so I can make sure you are not injuring each other in any way that could affect your performance.”  
You gasped softly, cheeks heating up. What was this man asking of you? You bit your lip and looked to Levi.  
“What the fuck are you asking Erwin? You want us to fuck in front of you? What kind of shitty pervert are you?” Levi seemed to be getting more and more upset. That’s when you leaned into him in a hapless attempt to make him feel better, kissing him gently, his eyes boring into yours before you shut them, caressing his cheek tenderly and holding his body close to yours. The heated make out session only got more intense as your tongues danced together, tasting each other’s delicate flavor. You ran your fingers through his raven hair and he finally reached to pull you close to him, bodies flush together in Erwin’s office chair. You spread your legs and let Levi thrust up, the beginning of a steamy dry humping session occurring. Levi only pulled away to then harass your neck, love bites and kisses being laid. It was almost as if the blonde man not more than 5 feet away wasn’t even there to begin with. You both rushed to undress yourselves, not particularly caring you weren’t all alone. You blushed and Levi unbuttoned your shirt, exposing your perky bra clad breasts. He gently removed your bra next, leaning down to press tender kisses on the valley between your bare breasts.  
Pulling your pants down, your panties exposed to the cold air, and Levi worked his off as well, you let yourself let out little moans as you both grinded passionately against each other. Left both in undergarments in the commanders office, you looked back at the man to see what he was up to. He watched you both intently, leaning over his desk with half lidded eyes and an ever present smirk that only widened with your attention to him. You could even guess that he was getting hard at your actions, too. You got off of Levi, pressing a tender kiss to his temple and wandered to the lonely commander.  
“I see what you are up to, you sly man. You don’t fool me.” You giggled and kissed him, clearly having some what of an upper hand as he widened his eyes and looked down at your smaller form. You got onto his lap and straddled him, spreading your thighs across his large ones. Moving down to his neck you kissed and sucked, the large man letting out desperate groans as you did so. You were right; his heavy cock was fully hard and standing at attention, pressing against your inner thighs. He just needed some attention, poor thing. He was probably so pent up after not having a woman for so long. You had heard about his love affair with Mary, but that’s another story for another time. You reached down to grasp at his cock through his pants, momentarily looking back to see how Levi was reacting. Seeing him eyeing you lustfully and stroking himself, you went back to giving Erwin your undevided care. Unzipping his pants do you wouldn’t need to work through getting off his harnesses, you guided his massive cock out. It was so large, your hand could almost not wrap around it entirely.  
Erwin has regained some of his composure and his hands gripped your thighs, and you looked up again at him, his blue eyes had now clouded up with something you knew was utterly sexual lust. He picked you up gently though, not even asking permission as he laid you on your back on his desk, sliding off your patties and parting your thighs wider. You bit your lip hard in anticipation as he dipped his large head down between your spread legs, breath hot on your sensitive, wet pussy. He let himself lick from your tender clit all the way to your juicy hole, letting his massive tongue wander all around inside of you. Adding two of his thick fingers he spread you wide, making your eyes almost roll in the back of your head with pleasure. Fuck! What were these men doing to you? Suddenly you felt him pull one hand away, not even pausing his other hand and tongues assault on your clit, as he reached into a drawer, feeling around for something. While he occupied himself, you ushered for Levi to come closer again to you, reaching out to stroke his hard cock. He leaned down to capture your lips, black hair tickling your cheeks, and Erwin seemed to have found what he was so desperately searching for; a small vile of oil. He poured some onto his fingers and you felt him rub it all over your other, completely virgin hole. You moaned into Levi’s mouth desperately and he quieted you by letting your tongue invade his mouth. Feeling those same fingers gently spread your tender pink pucker open, made you almost feel like bursting onto them. Willing yourself to relax, he was able to spread you out enough to enable a finger to slip in, the other waiting to accompany the first. It was an odd mix of both pleasure and pain, feeling your whole body light up with passion. He finally was able to slide in the other finger, mouth separating from your swollen clit, admiring his work. With both holes being filled so deliciously, your body became so undone that your thighs trembled as you clenched around his fingers. Once your orgasm sort of subsided, you felt him pull them out of you, and you moaned unhappily at the loss of being so filled up. Levi broke your kiss, looking at Erwin as if wondering what he was planning, and Erwin guided you off of the desk.  
“I think we need to let this continue in the bedroom.” He offered, taking your hand gently and you nodded feeling thankful. Levi and Erwin had been trustworthy friends and comrades for so long, so it was no surprise to see Levi giving Erwin a soft kiss of appreciation. You all shuffled into the bedroom, his large bed being more well built and high class than any of the other squad leaders. You sat on the edge, and both men latched onto each other’s mouths, passionate yet gentle yearning kisses as they felt each other’s bodies. You moaned as you saw the show they were presenting to you. You crawled over to them, ending up sandwiched in between their hot bodies, cocks rubbing in between your ass and on your warm stomach. You leaned up and moaned as Levi kissed your neck from behind, Erwin kissing your lips so tenderly you wondered why he hasn’t joined you both sooner.  
“Me and Levi are going to share you tonight, don’t you want both of us inside you at once, hmm?” He hummed to you as you looked at him longingly. He had prepared you so well, and you silently gave him consent as he spread your ass for Levi to enter in, his cock being guided inside of your tight pucker. You tightened around him, he always has felt perfect inside of you. Erwin remained still until Levi was flush inside of you, before guiding his own cock inside of your dripping hole. He thrusted in harshly, and you practically screamed out in pleasure. You couldn’t begin to describe the pleasure you felt at them both being seated inside you like this. They both waited patiently for you to adjust, before you haphazardly tried to bounce on their cocks. Levi burried his face in your hair as he began to start a gentle thrusting pace. Erwin’s cock was large, the pleasurable sting was so pleasant as he began to fuck you in earnest. Their thrusts began to quicken, both bodies slamming into you. They seemed to have no mercy on your strained body as they continued their assault on you. All three of your moans bounced off the walls and radiated in the whole room, the sinful acts being committed there forever engraved into your brain. You wrapped your arms around Erwin’s neck, his thrusts were so strong, they both were, and you could feel these men’s power. Your slickness was leaking all over them, and you arched your back as you came for another time that day, you hadn’t even been counting. Coming down to meet their thrusts, Levi wrapped his arms tightly around your waist to still you, as you whined in protest. You could feel them getting closer as they slammed into you, and you moaned loudly as you heard them making out above you, kissing each other so tenderly as they fucked tiemselves into you. Soon, you felt Levi’s cock twitch inside your ass and come into you, slowly pulling out of you and placing a thankful kiss on your shoulder.  
Erwin kept on fucking your dripping cunt, his massive monster cock making you see stars. You braced yourself against him and he groaned out as he came, pulsating cock spilling ropes into your thirsty pussy as he whispered dirty words into your ears. You collapsed onto him, all of your sweaty bodies gathered together in his bed. You held them close as you were pressed in between the tired men, all of you gathering yourselves back together again. 

“You know, we should do this again sometime.”  
You said, smiling at the ceiling. They both nodded, only tightening their grip on you as they glanced into each other’s eyes.


End file.
